Finding a Love
by kimmyluvschu
Summary: Ed has five weeks to find a girl to take to the ball Roy is throwing. He finds none other than Hope Saito, a waitress, but she doesn't seem to want to be with him. Why, he has no clue. Can he win her over?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is my new story. Really, I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm publishing another story. T_T**

**I must have a death wish or something. Oh wells!**

**Al has his body back in this story. Yay!**

**I hope you all like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Only my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV-<strong>

I was sitting at my desk listening to a certain shorty go on and on about something that pissed him off.

_He really needs a girlfriend...or a wife._

I started to daydream of what his wife would look like or be like.

"Are you even paying attention to me!" he yelled flailing his arms around.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at the fuming seventeen, soon to be eighteen, year old.

"Of course I am," I said lying, but I was acting like I was actually listening.

"Liar!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Where's your proof?" I asked smirking.

"Colonel bastard," he mumbled.

"Now, now Edward. You know I'm the Führer now," I said as my smirk grew.

"Oh sorry!" he said sarcastically. "Führer bastard. Happy!"

_Ecstatic…_

"Brother!"

"It's okay Alphonse," I said. "He's just a bit pissy that you're taller than him."

**(A/N-Alphonse is sixteen and he's 5'7. Edward being 5'6.)**

Now Ed was about to pounce on me, but Al held him back, like always.

"Let me at him!" he yelled.

Riza wasn't there, I sent her on break.

"You need a girlfriend Fullmetal," I said plainly.

"No I don't, I'm perfectly fine by myself. If I wanted a girlfriend, I'd get one already! I'll think about it when I feel like it!" he yelled.

"Or a wife would be better," I mumbled loud enough for Ed to hear.

"I don't need one!" Ed yelled.

"What about your mechanic?"

"She's just a friend! Nothing more!" he yelled.

"Really?" me and Al both asked unconvinced.

"Yes really!" he yelled blushing a bit.

"Yeah right," both me and Al muttered under our breath. Ed didn't hear though.

"Fine, if you don't like her then your next mission is to find a girlfriend," I said pointing dramatically at Ed.

"No way!" Ed yelled.

"Are you gay?" I asked raising a brow.

"HELL NO!"

"Fine. Then you'll have to find a date for the ball I'm going to be throwing," I said smirking.

"F-Fine," Ed mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"You have to have at least one dance with her and kiss her cheek. Oh! And walk her home," I said victoriously.

Ed's eyes widened.

"You already agreed to it. No take backs!" I yelled.

"Dammit," Ed cursed.

"You too Al. You need a girlfriend," I said.

"How am I suppose to get a girl?" Ed yelled in frustration.

"We'll help," me and Al said.

"...fine..." Ed said.

"I'll think of a person," I said.

"Maybe brother will ask Winry," Al said as him and Ed were leaving.

Ed was too busy wondering what kind of girl he would ask, to realize what Al had said.

"Hmm...maybe I should go do some research..." I said aloud just as Riza walked in.

"Sir!" she said saluting.

"Oh, Riza. I want you to organize a ball five weeks from now."

"Five?"

"Yes. That should be enough time for Fullmetal to get a girlfriend," I said standing up.

"Why are you messing with Edward's love life?"

"Because he needs one in his life," I said simply. "He needs someone other than his brother to wake up to every morning. To love every morning in a more than family kind of way. To protect. One day his brother will leave to start a family of his own or study abroad somewhere. What I'm trying to say is that Al isn't going to be there forever."

"I see, so you really care for his well being," she said.

"Like hell I'd ever admit that to him," I said walking to the door.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

"Out. I'll be back," I said as I walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

"Ugh! This is going to hard," I said irritated as me and my brother were out of HQ and on the streets of Central.

"Don't be so negative brother. I'm sure you'll find someone here," Al said reassuringly.

"You better be right," I said sighing.

"I know I'm right, now let's go visit Winry," Al said.

"Okay," I said as we both walked to Winry's house, which was two stories.

When me and Al told her about the two of us living in Central, she immediately said that she will move there too and just go back and forth from here and Resembool.

When we both got to her house, we both just rung the doorbell. A few seconds later a man with black hair messy hair and emerald green eyes opened the door. He was and inch taller than Al. He looked a year older than me. I glared at him because he was taller than me.

_Stupid tall ass!_

"Need something?" the man asked.

"Is Winry there? We're her friends," Al said.

"Oh yeah."

He then turned his face to inside of he house and yelled out, "Hey Winny baby! Your friends are here!"

_Winny baby?_

I knew Al had the same thoughts as me.

That's when Winry came to the door.

"Oh guys!" she said gesturing us inside.

Me and Al sat on the couch in the living room as the man and Winry sat on the couch across from the two of us.

"Who's he?" Al asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Arthur Sizu," he said pointing at himself.

"My new boyfriend!" Winry happily said.

"What?" me and Al both yelled surprised.

"Yeah. I met him yesterday," she said.

"That's great," said Al.

"Yeah...great," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I know right," said Arthur wrapping his arm around Winry.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV-<strong>

I was walking around when it was already lunch time. I walked past a cafe and stopped in front of it. Then an idea came to mind. My lips turned into a smirk as I walked in.

"Oh Hope-chan!" I yelled out.

Everyone turned and face me. I didn't care though.

"Roy?" said a brown haired girl with light brown eyes, standing at a table with a small notepad and pen at hand. Her hair was long and down to her butt. Her bangs were messy and a bit over her eyes. She was 5'6 and seventeen years old. She had a nice figure. She was wearing a waitress uniform that consisted of black slip-ons, a red miniskirt, a short-sleeved white button-up shirt, a black apron that was on her waist to about an inch or two past the miniskirt, and a black vest. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Yes?" I said.

"What're you doing here?" she asked a bit irritated.

"What? I can't visit you or eat where you work whenever I feel like it?" I asked.

"Yes, you can't," she stated, then went back to taking orders.

"Hope-chan is just a little pissy today," said a girl with wavy blonde shoulder length hair behind the counter next to the door. She had calm blue eyes and a bit of a pale complexion. She wasn't very pale though. She was also seventeen and 5'6. She had a nice figure as well and was a bit flat chested. She also had the same outfit as Hope.

"Well good day Hannah-chan," I said giving her a nice smile.

"You too Roy-kun. Would you like a table?" she asked.

"Yes please," I said as Hannah got out from behind he desk and walked me to an empty table.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

After lunch me and Al left to wander the city for a girl.

_I can't believe Winry has a boyfriend. I guess I have to move on.  
><em>  
><strong>...<strong>

When me and Al got home from eating out we both went to bed. Our house was two stories. I was in my pink pajamas with the chibi form of Al's armored head all over it. I still had my automail arm, I got my leg back. I kept my arm as a reminder of what happened. Plus, it saved my life now and then. Like bullets that I deflected with my arm, or swords, chimeras, any sort of hurtful thing. I put my hair down out of the loose braid it was in and collapsed onto my bed on my back. I had a king sized bed. It was for two people. I looked to the side of the bed that was empty and thought of what Roy said.

"A wife," I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, looking up at the ceiling.

"A girlfriend...would I even need one?" I said.

After that thought I fell asleep. Good thing tomorrow was my day off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all enjoyed it so far.<strong>

**Review. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, because four people wanted me to update, I'm updating. I wasn't planning to until Friday, but okay.**

**I hope you all like this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV-<strong>

At lunch the next day, I went to the Elric's house. I rung the doorbell and waited. The door finally opened and Al was there.

"Roy!" said Al surprised.

"Hello Alphonse. Is your brother home? I think I found a girl for him," I said grinning a bit.

"Who?" he asked.

"It's a friend of mine who happens to be the same age as Edward."

"I'll get him," Al then turned and yelled into the house, "Brother! Get your coat, we're going out!" Al took his jacket off the coat rack, slipping it on.

Ed then came to the door with a jacket. When he caught sight of me he twitched.

"What do you want?" he spat out.

"I found you a girl now let's go," I said walking away with Al following.

Ed was about to protest, but just went along with it, closed the door, then ran to catch up to us.

**...**

When the three of us got to a cafe, we all walked in.

"Why are we in a cafe?" Ed asked, looking around.

"This is where she works," I said, walking over to the counter.

"Hello Roy-kun," said Hannah in her usual cheery mood.

"Hi. Is she in today?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's just getting into her uniform," she said looking behind me to Ed and Al. "Friends of yours?"

"Yes. This blonde is the Fullmetal Alchemist and the other blonde is his younger brother," I said pointing.

"Oh," she said, slowly shaking a bit as if she was trying desperately not to run off.

"So, table for three please," I said.

"Right this way," she said walking out of the counter, rather quickly, to a table with the three of us following her.

When we all sat down, Hannah was called somewhere. She looked disappointed.

"Is that her?" Al asked.

"No. She's much more...figured, I guess you could say. Or like has a bigger chest than the girl that just helped us," I said.

"Of course you would look at girl's chests," Ed said, rolling his eyes.

Then a girl went up to our table. I smirked at who it was.

"Ugh...you're back again," Hope said, irritated.

"Miss me," I said tauntingly.

"You wish," she said rolling her eyes. "I see you're on a day off."

"Yup."

"So would you want your usual?" she asked, cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Yes please."

Then she turned to Ed and Al. My smirk grew.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

Right when the girl turned to me and Al, I was surprised at her beauty. It was captivating. I guess that was only my opinion, but it was.

"What would you two like?" she asked closing her eyes, smiling a gentle smile.

"How come you're nice to them, but not me?" Roy whined.

"Because you keep on bothering me," she replied dryly.

"That's hurtful," Roy said being depressed in a corner.

"You better not be growing mushrooms there," she called out, turning back to me and Al. "Order?"

Me and Al took a look at the menu that was at the table.

"Um...toast with butter and strawberry jam for me," said Al. "With a coke."

"Okay," she said as Roy got out of his corner, to the counter, talking to the girl who brought us to the table.

"U-Uh...o-orange juice for me a-and...a BLT," I stuttered.

_I never stutter like this...in front of someone I've never met before._

She giggled a bit.

"Do you always stutter?" she asked.

"N-No. I mean no," I said.

_Darn it! I did it again!_

"Wait who are you people anyways? If you came here with womanizer over there you have to be important or have sentimental value to him," she said jabbing a thumb in Roy's direction.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," said Al.

"And I'm Edward Elric his older brother," I said clearing my throat.

"Elric?" she said thinking. "Wait Elric as in Elric brothers. As in you're The Fullmetal Alchemist Elric."

"Yeah," I said grinning like it's a good thing to hear.

"I hate you," she said glaring at me.

My face fell.

"Why? I've never met you before," I said, a bit mad that she just said that to me.

"I don't like military people alright."

"What about Roy?" Al asked.

"I like him, but sometimes he can be annoying. I like some people in the military because I know them and a certain thing they wouldn't do. Plus, it wasn't like I chose to."

"Like who?" I asked.

"For starters...Roy, Armstrong, Hughes, Riza, well basically Roy's whole old unit, Brosh, and Ross."

"What about me?" Al asked, pointing a finger at himself.

"I like you too," she said grinning at Al.

I felt a tinge of jealously serge through me.

_Wait I just met her, why should I feel like this after just meeting her? _

"Now do you know why I hate you?"

"No," I said glaring a bit.

"I'll go get your order," she said walking away.

"I don't think she likes you," said Al, sweat-dropping.

"I know, but I'm going to make her."

"How?" Al asked.

"I'm going to come here everyday," I said crossing my arms, nodding.

"Good luck with that," Al said as Roy made his way back.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Talking to Hannah," he said.

Al and me guessed that 'Hannah' was the girl who brought us to this table.

"So where is this girl who you found for brother?" Al asked.

_Not like I'll go after her anyways. I found someone to work on._

"Didn't you just see her?" he asked.

"No," Al and me said at the same time.

"It was the girl who took our orders. You know the one that hates you Edward," he said smirking.

_Why is he so happy about that? _

"How would a girl that hates me be good for me?" I asked raising a brow.

"She hates who you work for and how most of them act. She thinks you're like them," Roy said leaning back in his seat, relaxing.

"I'm lost."

Then she came back with a tray of drinks.

"Here's your coffee, orange juice, and coke," she said putting them down to the right person.

"What's your name?" Al asked nicely.

"Hope Satio," she said kindly.

"That's a nice name," said Al.

_Kiss up._

"Thank you. I'll be right back with your orders," she said walking to to the kitchen at the back of the counter.

"I wanna know more about her," I said as soon as she left.

"Taking a liking to her? She's the same height as you by the way. She's also the same age," Roy said, sipping his coffee.

I blushed a bit.

_She's like...perfect or something. At least I don't have to worry about her being taller than me._

Then the Hannah girl came up to me with something behind her back.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked as she shoved an autograph paper and pen in my face. "I've been wanting to ask you that ever since I found out who you were."

"Uh…okay," I said.

_How some this is the first time someone has asked me to do this?_

**…**

The next day, I went back to the cafe for lunch.

"You're back again?" Hope asked, raising a brow.

"Yup! I'm going to be coming everyday till you like me," I said, while nodding my head.

"Aw that's so romantic!" Hannah yelled, jumping onto Hope's back. "Hope-chan is gonna get a boyfriend."

"No I'm not!" she yelled.

"Don't fight it Hope-chan." Hannah said.

I just sat there smiling at the sight.

"This will be love at first sight!" Hannah yelled, making everyone in the café start to stare.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**I hope what Ed thought didn't make Hope seem like a Mary-Sue. When I typed that, I was thinking, "Okay, people might think of Hope as a Mary-Sue, but it just means that in Ed's eyes she's perfect."**

**You'll see her flaws and how she acts later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, he's another installment of "Finding a Love"!**

***Everyone cheers***

**Me and my friend are attemping to write a song. I'm writing the lyrics while she figures out the notes for the song. I make up the rythem and melody theme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV-<strong>

_Dammit Hannah I don't like him!_

I stole a glance at Ed and saw him smiling.

_Why is he smiling? It's not savage or freaky._

My eyes softened.

_It's...calm and kind of nice._

I shook my head after thinking that and got Hannah off of me.

"Hope-chan, I will make sure that you fall in love if it's the last thing I do!" Hannah declared.

I sweat-dropped and said, "Why don't you do that over there while I do my job."

"Just wait," she said.

Then Hannah somehow slid on the ground to behind the counter. I turned back to Ed and took out my notepad and pen that was in my apron's pocket.

"So what do you want this time?" I asked with a blank look on my face.

"Hm...any recommendations?" he asked.

"Depends. Are you in the mood for deserts or something else?" I asked.

"Desert," he said.

Then I reached over the table to grab a desert menu. When I reached over, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Ed was blushing a bit and flinched. I was laughing on the inside. I then handed it to him, which he quickly grabbed and put in front of his face. I laughed more on the inside by how embarrassed he was. Then I stopped realizing something.

_What am I doing he's the enemy._

Then my eyes softened.

_But he's so cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I would be surprised if he didn't._

Then I mentally slapped myself.

_I shouldn't be thinking of this! People like him only want one thing from a girl like me...and Katsuro._

"Hello? Hey, are you even listening?" I heard Ed say.

"Huh? What'd you want?" I asked.

"I said a piece of chocolate cake, some hot chocolate, and a cup of water," he said.

"Right," I said writing it down, going to the kitchen.

"Oh, Hope-chan!" Hannah yelled putting down the phone just as I walked by.

"What?" I asked.

"Kat-chan is coming back tomorrow!" she said happily.

"She got rid of all her baby fat?" I asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to see her again," Hannah said, squealing after she said that.

"Me too," I said smiling.

"Maybe she'll help me in getting you a boy," she said thinking.

"I hope not," I mumbled putting Ed's order on an order spiny thingy. I don't know what it's called.

_I really hope not._

**…**

The next day, I woke up early so I could do a morning shift. I can go to work anytime I wanted to as long as I go at least three times a week. What a great job!

"I wonder how long he'll be waiting for me to like him," I said aloud, chuckling a bit to myself.

I sighed.

"He's a fool. Such a clueless cute fool," I said to no one in particular.

I live alone at an apartment building. The building is two stories. My apartment being on the second floor. I have a nice apartment because I have a lot of money. I'm good at saving and I get real great tips from some guys. I could afford a house, but I don't really want one. Or really, was it that I just don't really care.

**…**

When I got in for work and changed into my uniform, I saw Hannah come in.

"Hiya!" I said waving.

"Hey, you had to call me to go to work this morning. You could of told me yesterday before I stayed up most of the night," she said yawning.

"Sorry," I said sweat-dropping.

"It's okay. I called Kat-chan and she's on her way," Hannah said going to the hallway where the bathroom, storage room, and locker rooms were to the back of the cafe.

"Hope! Put the new chairs and tables out today!" yelled my boss, who worked in the kitchen.

"Okay Ami!" I yelled going to the storage room.

After Hannah finished changing, she went to help me.

**…**

When the cafe was open for breakfast, Hannah and me were running around holding coffee in one hand and food trays in the other. Man, the morning rush. The door opened...was slammed open. Good thing the door has shatterproof glass.

"Hey! You starting without me?" yelled Kat with her hands on her hips. Katsuro is 5'7. She had blue hair and emerald green eyes. She had a big chest. She was thin again since she lost her baby fat. She didn't have her uniform on yet though. It was in her locker. Her hair was up to her mid-back and her bangs were pushed to the right side of her face. She had a kind of pale complexion like Hannah, but a bit more paler. She's also seventeen.

"Kat-chan!" Hannah yelled putting the tray and coffee pot on a nearby table, running to her.

"Kat!" I yelled doing as Hannah did and ran to Kat.

Hannah and me both wrapped our arms around her.

"Whoa! Where the fire?" she said jokingly.

"It's nice to have you back," I said.

Kat ruffled my hair while saying, "It's good to be back Hope."

"We're gonna have so much fun now that you're back!" Hannah said in her cheery mood.

"I know, I rock. Now let go of me, so I can change," she said.

"Right," Hannah and me said letting go, going back to our trays and coffee pots.

"Oi! Is that Katsuro?" yelled our boss, Ami.

"Hai!" yelled Kat.

"Change and then come see me!" she yelled.

"Okay!" Kat yelled.

**…**

After Kat finished changing and was talking to the boss, the door opened. I turned and saw Al. I smiled, walking on over to the counter.

"Hiya Al!" I said cheerfully.

"You're working now? I though you worked at lunch," he said.

"Well we get to decide when to work. Lunch is my main work time, but I can work any other shift if I want," I said.

"Okay. Brother was just going to be coming at lunch," Al said.

"Okay… Hey, do you wanna meet Katsuro?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, but can I get a table?" he asked sweat-dropping at how excited I was.

"Sure, in here or outside?" I asked.

"Outside," he replied.

"Okay, but follow me," I said walking Al outside with a menu at hand.

As Al sat down, looking at the menu, I said, "I'll be right back."

He nodded as I went inside to go get Kat. I saw her walking out of the kitchen.

"Kat, wanna meet this boy?" I asked pulling her arm to the door.

"Sure," she said.

When we got outside to Al's table, Al looked up from his menu.

"Alphonse, meet Katsuro or Kat for short. Kat, meet Alphonse or Al for short," I said.

Now Hannah came outside.

"Nice to meet you," said Al shaking Kat's hand, giving her a charming smile.

She blushed and did what only she would do, she slapped his shoulder giggling.

"Such a gentleman!" she yelled.

"Heh-heh," Al said rubbing his shoulder nervously. I can understand why.

"Kat-chan, wanna help me get Hope a boyfriend?" Hannah asked.

Kat stared at her for awhile as I was slowly backing away into the café.

"Hex yeah!" she yelled.

_Great, just great._

"I know the perfect boy to start with!" Hannah yelled as I got inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's POV-<strong>

"Al's brother!" I yelled.

"Brother?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, Al-kun has an older brother who's the same age as Hope-chan," I said, smiling.

Al nodded.

"Hm… Well, I'll have to check out this boy first," Kat said.

"He'll be here at lunch," Al said.

"Perfect," Kat said mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>Review~<strong>

**I'll post another one tomorrow. =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! The next chapter is out. I couldn't update yesterday because I was really busy online. I still have to get my friend's birthday present. She wants me to get her $15 and a bag of takis.**

**Enjoy this chapter! You'll find out what Kat had in store for Ed. Heh-Heh-Heh...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV-<strong>

At lunch when Ed came in, one of the other workers brought him to a table.

"Back again I see," I said.

"Yup, and Al told me all about you choosing when you work whenever you feel like it," he said.

"So, what're you gonna do about it?" I asked raising a brow.

"I have my ways," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"Hey Hope! Where is this guy Hannah said was here for about three days straight?" yelled Kat, walking to me.

"He's not here," I said, not really wanting her to find me a boyfriend.

"It's the boy she's serving right now!" Hannah called from the table she was handing food out to.

"Oh my god! He's hot!" said Katsuro dropping her jaw.

"Kat-chan!" Hannah yelled.

"Kat!" I yelled. "What about what happened to you the last two times?"

"They were savages. Plus they were all ugly. He looks our age and he is, like I said, HOT," she said, grinning.

Ed just blushed from being called 'hot' twice.

**...**

Two weeks later I was working my usual lunch shift, but today was different from all the other days when Ed came. This time he came with red roses and he brought Al.

"Who's this for?" I asked.

"You," he said holding them out to me.

I took them.

"Why?" I asked, smelling them.

"Because I like you," he said.

I had a light tinge of blush on my face.

_As a friend. No wait, not even that._

"I'm still not so sure of you," I said. "But thanks for the flowers though."

"Ooo, brother you just got shut down," Al snickered.

Ed glared at him. The phone rang, which I answered with my free hand. My I narrowed my eyes.

After the call, I hanged up and yelled, "Ami! I'm taking a break. I'll take a night shift."

"Okay!" she yelled.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go somewhere," I said going towards the locker rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

After Hope left to the locker room, Hannah sat Al and me down at a table. I just sat there bored as hell. I only liked going here because Hope was here.

"Brother, are you depressed that Hope won't be serving you today," Al said.

"Maybe."

"Don't worry Ed-kun," said Hannah.

"Yeah, don't worry," said Kat, who I met in a rather awkward way.

When Hope came out in her regular clothes, I stared at her. She was still holding the flowers.

She was wearing her hair down, black hiker shoes, gray skinny jeans, and a black V-neck. She looked dead serious about something.

"I'll be back for the night shift," she said walking out of the cafe.

"Wonder what has her all serious," said Kat, crossing her looked confused.

"Well, seeing as she isn't here," said Kat sitting down across from Al and me. "I'm going to question you now Elrics."

A dark aura surrounded her. She did find out I was in the military when I met her, but she didn't let that stop her.

Hannah went off to help some customers.

"What are you intentions with my little Hope?" she asked like she was her father or something.

"Be friends with her which I am," said Al.

"Good," she said turning to me.

"Oh, I guess to take her to a ball that's three weeks from now," I said. "And to date her."

"Hm... I'll think about what you said," she said. "Now, if you were to marry her, how would you do it?"

I flinched, not expecting that to be said.

"M-Marry?" I stuttered.

"Yes, if you do in fact stay with her for a long time and you were going to propose to her because you wanted to marry her, how would you do it? Propose I mean."

"Oh, uh... This is an idea, but I could take her to my mothers grave and when she is all down, I can surprise her my proposing. I think my mom would like to see that," I said.

"Hm, explain more."

"Well, I imagine her on her knees in from of my moms grave, running her hand over the words. She would have a sad face and would mumble things like, 'You have a great son' or 'Don't worry about your sons, they are fine and I'll make sure of it'."

"So sweet," I heard Kat murmur along with Al.

"She would have flowers next to her, a bundle. She would pick it up and place it on the grave and say to me, 'I wish I could of met her'. But she wasn't making eye contact to me. I would bend down next to her as the wind picked up. I would cup her chin in my right hand, turning her to face me. Sadness written all over her face. I would slowly remove my hand from her chinned and dig through my pocket, pulling out a small black box. She would look questioningly at it. I would take her hand in mine as I opened the box. I'd stare at her straight in the eyes and ask her gently, 'Will you marry me?' tears would fill her eyes, but not of sadness or sorrow, but of happiness," I said with my eyes closed the whole time, imagining the scene.

I heard sniffles, so I opened my eyes to be met with Hannah's all teary face and Kat's small smile.

"That was beautiful," said Hannah.

"You could improve it a lot, but it was a good start," said Kat.

"Uh, thanks I guess," I said blushing.

"Now, how would you seduce her?" she asked.

Al, Hannah, and me all fell at that. Hannah started to drag Kat off saying, "I think that's enough questions for one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV-<strong>

I dropped off the roses at my house and continued on, to my destination.

_Just who was that on the phone?_

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Is this Hope Saito?" said a male voice._

_"Yes, may I ask who this is?"_

_"I know of you."_

_What? Know what?_

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_"Meet me at the park now, unless you would want me to go and find you by force. Your choice."_

_"I'll be there," I said quietly so no one would hear me._

I sighed.

_What does he know about me?_

I then started roaming the park, looking around.

_What does this guy even look like?_

I walked past a bench that had a man in a back coat, shoes, gloves, and sunglasses.

"Hope Saito?" the man said just as I walked past him. I snapped my head to him.

"Weird phone guy?" I asked as the man stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**The review button likes to be clicked! XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**I loved your guy's reviews. You guys can brighten my day any...well DAY!**

**This chapter is short...like Ed...JUST KIDDING! DON'T KILL ME ED! YOU'RE THE TALLEST MAN EVER IN MY EYES! IN FACT YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME! HEH-HEH, EXCEPT KIDS THINK I'M TALLER WHEN THEY SEE ME AND SAY 'YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE TALL' WHILE PEOPLE JUST SAY TO YOU 'KID' 'RUNT' 'PIP-'...**

**(I'm running away from Ed if you're wondering.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

The whole time, me and Al were talking. The door opened, making the bells chime. Me and Al looked over, seeing Winry. Al waved her over, much to my dislike. A bit...

"Hi guys! You two come here often?" she asked sitting down in front of me.

"We do now," Al said. "What about you?"

"Well, I come here often, but I stopped when I met Arthur," she said dreamily.

_Ugh! Him!_

"Winry-chan!" Hannah said coming over. "You're back!"

"Yeah, where's Hope? She always helps me when she's here and this is her main shift," Winry asked.

_She knows Hope?_

"She stepped out sometime ago. She'll be here for the night shift," Hannah said.

"Oh, just get me some water and fries then," Winry said.

Hannah nodded and left.

"You know Hope?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, when I told her that I worked with automail, I saw something sparkle in her eyes for a brief moment before she became all sad. This happened when I first met her. We would talk about our lives now and the weather."

"Oh," I said.

"You two know her?" she asked.

"The Führer introduced us," Al said.

"Oh, he does that now? I've seen him here before a lot. He annoys the heck out of Hope sometimes. I think he means to though," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV-<strong>

The man stood in front of me, the wind pushing my hair to the side.

After awhile of nothing but the cries of joy and laughter from kids, the man reached out, pulling me into a hug.

"You look so different!" he exclaimed.

_Huh?_

"I don't feel comfortable with a stranger hugging me," I said.

"I'm not a stranger though, I'm know quite well by you," he said letting me go.

"Nu-uh," I said.

The man then took off his shades and hat. Shaking his hair to give his hair more bounce.

The thing that got me thinking was his eyes. His emerald green eyes. Familiarity stuck me as a little boy's face popped into my head, followed by some painful memories and feelings.

"A-Arthur," I choked out.

"I was sent out to find you. Do you know how long it's been?"

I stepped back.

"Leave and tell no one where I am," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going back."

"Well neither am I."

"How did you even know where I worked?"

"My girlfriend was going to a cafe and she told me about the people there. She mentioned your name. I'm not leaving without you."

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Shut up," he said grabbing my wrist, pulling me along.

"If I do somehow go with you, won't your girlfriend be upset about you leaving?"

"As long as I bring you back, I have nothing to worry about," he said.

I dug my heels into the ground.

"I'm not going with you," I said sternly, slapping his hand away, leaving. I walked away before my tears could start.

"I'm not going to give up!" he yelled.

_I never said you would._

When I made sure that he was out of sight, I started into a sprint to my place. I opened my door, slamming it closed as I got inside, running into my bedroom, falling onto the bed, crying.

My heart ached.

_Why did he have to come? Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just to make things clear, that was Winry's boyfriend, if no one remembers. Gasps! Shocking!<strong>

**Review / /**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm addicted to rp(role playing). O.O I have a page I really like on my info and then there's my page-Hikaru. Anyways, I'll try to update as much as I can and I'm also playing Crystal Saga which my friend made me play, so I'm a bit addicted to that. Then there's school. -_- Work man, too much work...  
>Enjoy this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV-<strong>

After my little…session, I guess you could say, I headed to the café. Once in for the dinner shift, I was glomped to the ground. The person who glomped me is none other than Hannah.

"My Gosh! You're back!" Hannah yelled.

The whole café was looking at us, I swear.

"I said I was working this shift…right?" I asked.

She nodded like a fool and got off of me.

"Winry came back today," she said, walking with me to the locker room.

"Really? Where has she been this whole time?" I asked.

"Oh darn, I forgot to ask," she said.

**…**

The next day, when I went to work at my usual shift, I was actually glad when Ed came in. Al wasn't with him today. It would help me get my mind off Arthur.

"Hi," I said, cheerfully as I walked towards him.

"Hi, you seem awfully nicer today," he said.

I shrugged, "I'm nice, just never showed it to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

_Yes! She's finally being nice! I think I've made a breakthrough._

I smiled at her.

"Let me take you to your table," she said walking over to one. I followed.

"That'll be nice."

"I sure hope so, I don't think you'd want to be eating standing up," she commented as I sat at the booth she placed me at.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV-<strong>

When I gave Ed his order, I walk onto another table where a group of four, what looked like sixteen year olds, were.

Oh joy, a table most likely filled with flirts.

"Can I take your guy's orders?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, some coffee, water, a piece of key lime pie, a mango smoothie, hot coco, and your sweet lips," said one of the guys, winking at me.

I keep my smiling face and said, "Okay, but I have a message for you."

"What is it sweet cheeks?" he asked as the other guys at the table laughed.

"Go, get a life," I said walking away to get their order.

He was staring, trying to process what I said. Took him long. His friends said something like 'Ooo, you got rejected.'

I smirked to myself.

**…**

As I was putting the food, of some people, on their table, the door opened. After I finished, I turned around, smiling a big one, with my eyes closed.

"Welcome!" I chimed. I looked at who walked in and saw Winry.

Said girl came running to me, bringing me into a tight hug.

"It's so nice to see you again," Winry said.

"Back at you," I said, returning the hug.

Only when we separated, did I notice _him_ standing right there with a plain look on his face. With his gaze looked onto me. I gritted my teeth and cursed, but it went unnoticed from everyone but him.

Winry didn't seem to take notice of this stare off, she just went over to where Ed was and sat across from him.

Arthur and me were staring still. It was like we were waiting for the other to blink or something.

Arthur blinked, looking over at Winry, who called him over.

_She knows him?_

He did so and sat next to her.

"You remember Edward right Arthur?" she asked.

He nodded as I made my way over.

"What would you two want?" I asked, summing up my best fake smile.

"Just a BLT and some orange for me," said Winry.

"Hm…a chicken club, some chocolate chip cookies, and coffee," said Arthur.

"Who's the guy Winry?" I asked, pointing my pen in Arthur's direction.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you two yet. Hope this is my boyfriend Arthur. Arthur, meet Hope," she said linking arms with him. Ed looked like he was glaring daggers into Arthur, but I ignored it.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you don't hurt Winry or else you'll ruin your chances of having children and your life may become a living hell," I said kindly with a cheery face.

"Hope!" Winry whined.

"Sorry, well I better go get your orders," I said walking away, feeling Arthur's eyes on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

When Hope left, I noticed Arthur's eyes following her, not even blinking till she disappeared behind the doors to the kitchen.

_What the-is he hitting on her? She's mine!…but I could get Winry if he goes for Hope. Hm…maybe I can make Winry jealous with Hope if she still had even the slightest of feelings for me._

I grinned evilly as I thought this up and Hope came back with their orders.

"Stop grinning like that, you'll scare away the customers Edward," she said, twitching, irritated, putting Winry and Arthur's food down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV-<strong>

After sometime, I saw Arthur get up, going towards the bathroom, sending me a 'Let's talk' look. I glared at him, turning away as Ed came up to me.

_What now?_

"You need something?" I asked raising a brow.

"You," Ed said.

"No."

"Please."

"Why?"

"Because."

I sighed saying, "I have to get back to work.

"Ed pouted a bit and went back to his seat as I turned around to be met with Arthur. I flinched, not expecting that.

"You again? I thought I made it clear that I'm not coming with you," I said, glaring up at him.

"Everyone needs you there, you're the only one who can help us. Your… The point is that you're the closest one to us and you're a part of us. Everyone missed you too," he said.

"I can't go back. I can't face them…not after what I did…"

"What if they aren't mad huh? You'll never find out unless you go back home."

I bit my lip, knowing that was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter. The next one will be out later.<br>Did Edward seem a bit like a jack-ass for saying that he was going to date Hope just to make Winry jealous now? Review! ^w^**


End file.
